extermination_relicfandomcom-20200214-history
Seito Toujou
|romaji = Tōjō Seitō|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 17 (Arc 1, 2 & 3) 18 (Arc 4 & 5) 19 (Arc 6)|birth_date = November 19th (Scorpio)|relatives = Unnamed Mother † Unnamed Mother † Florence Nightingale (Fiancee)|affiliation = Tatsuyama Village Kimura Academy (First-Year Collage Student) Kimura town|status = Alive}}Seito Toujou (東城 生徒, Tōjō Seitō) is a member of the Tatsuyama Village and the childhood best friend of Rei, as well as Takashi, Yuki, Kurumi, Takehito and Celis. He was the actually one who allowed the Daemon Nosferatu into the Village. He was soon partnered with Masaomi, Takehito, Kurumi, and Yuki as ordered by the Elders who changed the "Suzaku" Aoi Haruno into an SS-Class Elimination Target instead of just a Observation Target. Appearance Seito is a tall, handsome young man of fair complexion with long, messy silver hair that he keeps tied back in a low ponytail and hazel-colored eyes. He is shown to possess a well-built physique due to his training like Rei and Takehito. Personality History Powers & Abilities Being a member of the Tatsuyama Village, Seito had undergone a unique training regimen since childhood, making him stronger than a normal human letting him fight against that of Daemons. After his best friend was exiled from the Village for something he done, Seito continued to train himself harder than before, in order to fight for Rei, now being to the point where he has proven to be much stronger than Rei who hadn't trained since he was exiled from the village. He could overpower the Vermilion Bird Doll Aoi Haruno, Mio Uesugi, a Gokujonin and Lilith, a Hard Striker when using Seiryuutou, then later Yuki, a Multi-Saber and Takashi, a training onmyōji. * Superhuman Strength: Seito has shown to be able to break through concrete and create craters in the ground using his guandao. Seito also overpowered Yuki, another member of the Tatsuyama Village, and very skilled swordsman, with ease and almost kill her in process * Immense Speed: * Magic Resistance: Like with all members of the Village, Seito has an innate resistance to magic and the supernatural. Master Spearmanship: Seito is greatly skilled in using guandao''s, spears and other polearm-based weapons. Due to his longer reach, Seito often has an advantage against most opponents. Whenever wielding Seiryuutou, he's able to extend that advantage further and use the abilities of Seiryuutou to act as an extension of himself. '''Stealth:' Other Skills Equipment Seiryuutou ( , Green Dragon Crescent Blade): The legendary weapon used by the General Guan Yu from Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which chose Seito during a visit to the Chinese village. A guandao said to be made from jewels instead of metal, it has the frozen blood of a unknown dragon tainting it's blade, and as such, it has dragon-slaying properties, with also the ability to fire beams of ki from it's blade. Trivia * His first name (生徒) means "Student". * His surname (東城) means "East Castle". * Seitou lives by himself and learned how to cook due after losing his mother. ** In Volume XI, it is stated to both he and his fiancee Florence have moved to Kimura Town, * Seito started receiving hate from some heroes who held animosity towards Rei for the incident from three years ago (not knowing it was truly Seito himself). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tatsuyama Village Category:Kimura Academy